The Most Beautiful!
by a girl on the clouds
Summary: Shirayuki busca la solución a un problema, el cual parece que solo lo puede resolver Zen. ¿Estará el para ayudarla en cualquier momento? Mal summary ya se:( " Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad! "


**Konichiwa, minna-san hoy les traigo mi primer fanfiction de "anime" que subo aquí. No es el primero que escribo. Y bueno espero que disfruten este fic de uno de mis OTP's favoritos.**

 **A todos mis lectores habituales: las actualizaciones de mis otros fictions saldrán espero yo el próximo año (en vacaciones). En estos momentos estoy con las cosas de la universidad y ando apresurada. Pero prometo darme tiempo para terminar lo que empece ;)**

 **«** **Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!** **»**

* * *

 _Palabra clave: Hermosura_

 _Paginas: 8_

 _Palabras de la historia: 3,464_

 ** _Nota: La historia toma lugar cuando Shirayuki es mandada a Lyrias por dos años (si no me equivoco) en ese lapso de tiempo_**

 ** _Nota 2: En el manga Ryuu y Shirayuki comparten cuarto, aquí no._**

 ** _Nota 3: En esta historia aparecen dos personajes del manga Kirito y Yuzuri._**

* * *

Hermosura

El segundo príncipe del Reino de Clarines estaba en su estudio trabajando tan duro y a costa de su voluntad como siempre, el papeleo de su escritorio disminuía y aumentaba casa diez minutos. Cuando creía haber acabado, un bonche de papeles más grande que el anterior aparecía en su escritorio.

Zen quería una cura para su estrés, su desesperación y la única que podría darle esa medicina era Shirayuki; como Mitsuhide decía, el "Efecto Shirayuki" es el mejor remedio que con efectividad funciona en él. Pero ella no estaba en Clarines en ese momento ya que ella seguía en Lyrias. Y Zen no podía ir a ese castillo sin una razón oficial ni tampoco podía decirle a su hermano "Quiero ver a Shirayuki" pero si no la veía por lo menos 5 minutos en persona se volvería loco.

Fue entonces que dentro de ese enorme papeleo un reporte de 25 soldados enfermos en Lyrias le dio la razón que necesitaba. Llamó a Mitsuhide y a KiKi para que le ayudarán a terminar con el papeleo de ese día y prepararan las cosas para partir en la mañana hacia el Castillo de Lyrias

En el Castillo de Lilias, una joven de cabello pelirrojo corría por todos lados en busca de algunas medicinas que su pequeño maestro Ryu le pidió para los soldados. La situación en el castillo era preocupantes ya que varios soldados después de regresar de una expedición se enfermaron con síntomas que los herboristas no conocían.

A las 22 hrs de ese mismo día Shirayuki estaba exhausta por haber atendido a los soldados y además realizar sus actividades como aprendiz. Ella junto con Ryu fueron llamados para encargarse de la investigación de los extraños síntomas que los soldados sufrían y se quedaron despiertos hasta medianoche sin ningún resultado.

Shirayuki le ordenó a Ryuu que fuera a su habitación a descansar después de que pasó media hora más de la búsqueda fallida; Ryuu acepto.

Mientras tanto Shirayuki se quedó buscando sola toda la noche en la biblioteca de Liryas y cuando creyó que ya no había nada en ese enorme lugar un pequeño libro algo maltratado y viejo tenía la solución.

\- ¡Lo logre!- grito emocionada la joven herborista.- Vamos a comprobar los síntomas... fiebres altas, dolor de estómago, si todos los síntomas concuerdan. Ahora la cura... hacer un té y/o pomada de una planta llamada... Hermo... Hermo...- Shirayuki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el libro estaba incompleto (como anteriormente había pasado). En la última hoja, en el último párrafo donde el nombre de la planta se mencionaba estaba manchada de té, ahora ya todo mohoso que era imposible leer.

Shirayuki quería darse por vencida en ese instante; el alba se asoma en ese momento por el borde de las ventanas de la biblioteca ella había pasado toda la noche en aquel lugar buscando una respuesta.

Shirayuki estaba apunto de cerrar el libro, cuando notó un escritor que decía: "La continuación de este libro se encuentra en el volumen II". Aún hay esperanza...

\- Ryuu ¿donde está Shirayuki?- preguntó Kirito. el chico estaba haciendo algunas medicinas, mientras que Ryuu escribía unas cosas.

\- No la escuche regresar anoche a su habitación... debe seguir en la biblioteca.- respondió Ryuu sin despegar la vista de sus pergaminos.

\- ¿Qué, en serio? Ella no se rinde nunca ¿verdad?

\- No, es muy persistente.

\- Sólo espero que no se agote al punto del desmayo.

\- Ha pasado algunas veces.- dijo Ryuu con su tono de siempre, recordando los sucesos.- Pero ella es muy fuerte, seguro que estará bien.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 am cuando Shirayuki salió de la biblioteca, de alguna forma había recordado que el libro que necesita lo había alguna vez en el castillo de Clarines pero ahora el problema era… cómo iría ella al castillo antes de que la situación de los solados empeore?

\- Necesito ir al castillo de Clarines por el libro. Tal vez pueda enviarle una carta a Zen pero… Zen, tal vez estés muy ocupado.- ella se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su habitación y bostezo.- Pero tengo que hacer algo antes de que los síntomas aumenten. Pero estará bien que te moleste con esto, Zen…

\- Ninguna petición tuya es molestia para mi, princesa.- la voz que pronunció esas palabras era nada menos que la de Zen, que se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

\- ¡Z-zen! ¿Que…

\- Shh… entremos en tu habitación.- dijo Zen en un susurro

Una vez dentro Shirayuki dejo el libro en su escritorio junto a su cama y miró a Zen que estaba de pie en su puerta viéndola como si fuera un sueño.

\- Zen… Zen…- Shirayuki tampoco podía creer que el estuviera ahí. Su voz se rompió y en unos instantes comenzó a llorar.

\- Shirayuki ¿que suced…- no pudo terminar, ella se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazo fuertemente, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si lo soltara.

\- Te extrañe mucho.- dijo Shirayuki casi en un susurro.

Zen solo correspondió el abrazo y estuvieron así un largo tiempo, hasta que Shirayuki pregunto aun abrazado a Zen:

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí, no creo que solo hayas venido a verme?

\- Esa es la razón principal

\- ¿y la otra razón?

\- Recibí un reporte sobre la situación de los soldados enfermos.

\- ¿En serio?.- Shirayuki pregunto algo exaltada separándose un poco de Zen.

\- Sí, por eso vine, estaba preocupado por ti… y por los demás también. Así que vine para brindar toda la ayuda posible.- Zen sonrió, una sonrisa que Shirayuki extrañaba ver día tras día.

\- Muchas gracias Zen, de verdad lo aprecio.

\- Sabes que por ti haría lo que sea.

\- Zen...

Los dos estaban sonrojados en ese momento. Zen quería hacer algo que llevaba meses reprimiendo y aún más cuando la vio después de mucho tiempo... quería besarla. Su rostro se acercó lentamente al de ella y con cuidado posicionó su mano derecha en su mejilla, Shirayuki notó lo que estaba por suceder y como si fuera un reflejo se acercó un poco más a Zen y cerró sus ojos; ese hubiera sido su primer beso en mucho tiempo... si Ryuu no hubiera abierto la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Shirayuki de golpe.

Ambos jóvenes estaban apenados y cualquiera pensaría que estando los dos sólo harían cosas indebidas, pero Ryuu se limitó diciendo:

\- Oh su Alteza está aquí... Shirayuki te necesitamos en la enfermería, es urgente.- y dicho esto regresó al lugar antes mencionado.

\- En-entendido, Ryuu.- ella aún estaba algo roja pero se olvidó de eso en un instante cuando analizo lo que Ryuu le dijo. Se separó de Zen y tomó el libro de su escritorio.- Lo siento Zen tengo que ir.

\- Espera.- él tomó su mano antes de que saliera de la habitación.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

\- Bueno... ahh ¿podrías conseguir la segunda parte de este libro?.- Shirayuki le mostró el libro que traía a Zen y lo puso frente a su rostro para esconder su sonrojo.

\- Este libro... ¿No es aquel que estabas leyendo en el Castillo de Clarines?

\- S-sí pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Ahhh es por... porque... entre a tu habitación en el Castillo antes de venir.- al decir eso el rostro de Zen se torno rojo.- y no se porque razón presentí que te harían falta unos cuantos libros y... tome los que estaban en tu escritorio.

\- Gracias Zen, resolviste mi dilema.- dijo emocionada Shirayuki abrazando a Zen.- ¿Crees que puedas darme el libro? es urgente que averigüe el nombre de la planta para hacer la medicina.

\- Claro pero, ahora el problema será encontrar a Mitsuhide ya que él tiene la bolsa donde guardé todos tus libros.- Zen pensaba dónde podría estar Mitsuhide.

\- De acuerdo. Tengo que ir a la enfermería, por favor cuando tengas los libros búscame.- Shirayuki estaba algo preocupada, se notaba en su tono de voz.

\- Lo haré no te preocupes, ahora ve deben estar esperándote.

\- Gracias de nuevo Zen.- Ella se estaba yendo en dirección a la enfermería, cuando recordó algo. Corrió de regreso donde Zen aun estaba de pie.- ¡Zen!

El volteo y pudo sentir el peso de Shirayuki sobre sí, y con ello unos suaves labios sobre su mejilla. En un susurro escucho "Por si no te puedo ver en un rato", antes de que Shirayuki saliera corriendo como hizo antes. Zen estaba feliz, aunque su felicidad no durará mucho.

"Esto no puede estar pasando… es demasiado pronto". Frente a Shirayuki estaban los 25 soldados en peores condiciones que las de antes, la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

\- Ryuu ¿que podemos hacer? las cosas va muy mal.- ella estaba preocupada y se notaba en sus ojos.

\- No lo sé, sin la medicina no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Shirayuki, hace un momento hablabas con el Príncipe Zen acerca del libro que tenía el antídoto ¿me dejarías verlo?

\- Claro, aquí está.- le entregó el libro.-El único problema es que el nombre de la planta que necesitamos no se ve, el libro está muy desgastado.

\- Pero tenemos la descripción y la ubicación de la planta.- la voz de Ryuu tenía un tono de alegría, algo raro en el chico.- Y además no está muy lejos de aquí. Podríamos ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ryuu?

\- Si muy seguro, sólo hay que decirle a los demás para poder partir lo antes posible.

\- De acuerdo. Yo iré a preparar mis cosas, podríamos partir en cualquier momento.- dijo Shirayuki quien se iba corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

\- No será tan rápido como crees, un lugar como el de la ubicación de la planta no es tan fácil de acceder.- Ryuu miraba en el libro una página que estaba pegada a la contraportada de pasta dura; la ubicación de la planta. Un lugar peligroso sin duda; en lo alto de un rico un árbol que tiene en sus ramas la planta que curara a los guardias estaba esperando a ser recogida.

\- Jefa Garrack esta es una situación es delicada, no creo que deba esperar más.- Yuzuri estaba hablando con Garrack quien había llegado a Liryas para apoyar con la situación de los soldados.

\- Entiendo la situación, pero no puedo arriesgarlos a ustedes o a los demás herborista para conseguir la planta en estas condiciones, cuando tenemos una alerta de tormenta acercándose.

\- Lo sé pero ¿qué sucederá si la enfermedad se contagia? ya tenemos a dos personas más contagiadas.- Yuzuri levantaba la voz cada vez más, algo no muy frecuente en ella.

\- Es suficiente.- Garrack tuvo que hablar con firmeza esta vez.- he dicho lo que haremos, hasta que la tormenta pase no iremos a recolectar nada. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí señora.- dijeron todos los presentes.

\- Pueden irse. Ryuu ¿podrías por favor decirle a Shirayuki que el viaje se cancela hasta nuevo aviso?- dijo Garrack sentándose en la silla de su ahora escritorio.

\- Oh claro.- respondió el chico.

\- Yo te acompañare Ryuu.- dijo divertido Kirito quien alcanzó a Ryuu en el pasillo. Ambos chicos se dirijan a decirle a Shirayuki la noticia.

Ryuu y Kirito caminaban por los fríos pasillos del castillo hablando sobre los sucedido en la enfermería:

\- Oye Ryuu ¿crees que Shirayuki tomara bien la noticia?- preguntó kirito de repente.

\- Sobre la cancelación del viaje por la tormenta, no lo creo. te aseguro que buscara la forma de ir por la planta.

\- Pero el lugar en donde se encuentra estara casi cayéndose después de la tormenta.

\- Lo sé pero créeme que eso no la detendrá.

\- Es por eso que vamos con tanta prisa a su habitación, para decirle lo del viaje?

\- No exactamente. Vamos a impedir que haga algo imprudente.

\- Ryuu a veces me da miedo la madurez con la que hablas.- río Kirito.

\- Oh, lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, así es como tu eres.

\- Gracias. De cualquier forma vamos a buscar a Shirayuki para decirle.

Ambos chicos siguieron su camino para buscar a Shirayuki; el único problema era que ella había estado siguiendolos en silencio para escuchar lo que decían. Se los había topado de camino a su habitación y al escuchar sobre la cancelación de búsqueda de la planta, decidió no quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Corrió de vuelta a la enfermería y por suerte Ryuu había dejado el libro ahí.

Aproximadamente a la 1 de la tarde de ese día, Shirayuki había salido del Castillo para ir a buscar la planta por su cuenta.

El frío clima de Lyrias se terminaba conforme ella se acercaba a la ubicación de la planta; por fortuna una carreta que se dirigía al pueblo de la planta y pidió que la llevarán. Al llegar al lugar preguntó a todos los habitantes si conocían la planta y después de casi media hora sin resultados una anciana le dijo dónde se encontraba con exactitud. En lo más alto de un risco se encuentran entraba un árbol y en las ramas de ese árbol la planta que necesitaba ella se encontraba en abundancia. Shirayuki emprendió su camino a aquel lugar tan peligroso, el sol indicaba que la noche se acercaba. "Espero encontrar la planta antes de que él sólo se ponga"

\- ¿Como que Shirayuki no está?- Zen estaba furioso, muy furioso, tanto que casi hizo pedazos el libro que traía en las manos.

Zen se enteró tiempo después de que Ryuu y Kirito encubrian a Shirayuki por haber escapado horas atrás, esto molestó mucho a Zen y aunque no se enojó con los muchachos debía hacer algo rápido con la situación. ¿Qué pasaría si Shirayuki no llega antes que la tormenta? ¿Que tal si está herida?

No pensaría más en eso. Le pidió a Ryuu que le indicará a donde había ido su amada pero él sólo le pudo dar una ubicación aproximada ya que Shirayuki se había llevado el libro.

Después de un rato Zen también logró escabullirse del Castillo para ir a buscar a Shirayuki; le pidió a Ryuu y Kirito que también lo encubrieran y sobre todo de Mitsuhide porque ya sabemos cómo se pondría si se enterara.

Mientras que Zen cabalgaba al lugar donde Shirayuki se encontraba, el sol estaba por ser solo una franja detrás de las montañas heladas.

Cuando Shirayuki pudo llegar al fin al risco del árbol ella lo escalo para cortar las plantas que crecían en él, aunque tal vez trepó más alto en el árbol de lo debido. Al tratar de alcanzar un manojo de hierba que estaba en una rama alta el peso de su cuerpo hizo que esta se rompiera y que Shirayuki rodará colina abajo hasta topar con una roca que estaba en medio del camino. Al caer del árbol ella trató de aterrizar con los pies, lo cual fue inútil y sólo consiguió fracturarse el tobillo del pie derecho además de que el hecho de rodar colina abajo no ayudó en nada.

Shirayuki sentía un dolor insoportable pero aún así hizo lo que pudo para aliviarlo, sacó de su maleta algunas vendas y medicina y comenzó a curar todas las heridas visibles. Trató de levantarse pero su pierna derecha no la dejaba del todo, cojeo todo lo que pudo hasta que la luz del sol se desvaneció por completo y su visibilidad fue casi nula, solo logro llegar al pie del risco y además si quería refugiarse tendría que llegar a la aldea donde preguntó sobre la planta. Estaba realmente agotada, se recargo en el grueso tronco de el primer árbol que encontró; "tal parece que habrá una tormenta" pensó Shirayuki. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro y se preocupaba con cada minuto que pasaba ya que: ella estaba herida, una tormenta se acercaba, el estar lejos de la aldea más cercana y estar completamente sola no ayudaba.

"Zen, quisiera que estuvieras aquí" pensó en sus adentros.

\- ¡Shirayuki!- Una voz se escuchaba no muy lejos de ella. "Zen"

\- Z-zen. Zen. ¡Zen! - su voz se cortaba, pero pudo hacer salir un grito firme para hacerse notar. El chico de cabellos blancos bajo se su caballo y corrió hacia ella. Shirayuki quería correr hacia él también pero sólo consiguió caminar dos pasos para después tropezar por el dolor y ser sostenida por los brazos de su amado.- En verdad eres tu, Zen.

\- Sí, aquí estoy.- él plantó un dulce beso en su frente.- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás herida?

\- Sólo unos cuantos rasguños.- ella río tratando de ocultar su dolor. Lo cual fue inútil ya que Zen noto las vendas en su pierna derecha. Frunció un poco el ceño pero se relajo pensando en las prioridades de ese momento.

\- Tenemos que regresar al castillo, para que te revisen tus heridas y para estar seguros de la tormenta.- Dijo Zen mientras caminaba hacia su caballo. Shirayuki sostenía todo su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, al acercarse a ella noto esto y por un momento pensó lo peor. Estaba a punto de protestar pero una fuerte ventisca le hizo recordar su prisa. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó a Shirayuki es sus brazos para subirla al caballo, a lo que ella solo se aferró a él.

Zen subió al caballo con ella, la cubrió con su capa del frío y comenzaron el viaje de regreso. ¿Se preguntaran porque Zen llegó más rápido que Shirayuki hacia el risco? La respuesta es porque Zen encontró un atajo hacia ese lugar, pero se dirigió al pueblo para preguntar por Shirayuki. Después de esto el solo se dedicó a buscarla, hasta que la halló.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso la razón fue porque de alguna manera Shirayuki sabía que Zen estaba enfadada con ella y si quería arreglar las cosas lo haría bien.

Cuando llegaron al castillo se encontraron con varias personas al parecer el secreto entre Kirito y Ryuu fue descubierto así que organizaron un grupo de búsqueda, lo cual no fue necesario.

Garrack revisó las heridas de Shirayuki y Desafortunadamente la fractura de su pie la haría estar inmovilizada hasta nuevo aviso. A Shirayuki no le preocupaba mucho aquello, su gran recompensa fue ver que todos los soldados y personas contagiados fueron tratados con las hierbas que ella logró recolectar. Solo faltaba un asunto pendiente...

Esa noche de tormenta nevada, Shirayuki fue llevada a su habitación por Obi y Ryuu quienes se quedaron platicando con ella un rato hasta que llegó el segundo Príncipe de Clarines a ver a la paciente. Ambos amigos salieron de la habitación para dejar a la pareja sola.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tu pie estará bien?- preguntó él mientras se sentaba en la silla que están junto a su cama, en la cual estaba sentado Obi anteriormente.

\- La jefa Garrack dice que tendré que guardar reposo hasta nuevo aviso.- respondió ella con una risa.

\- ¿No te dio un castigo por desobedecer sus órdenes?

\- El estar en reposo es mi castigo, no podré trabajar con los demás hasta que me recupere o hasta que la jefa Garrack lo diga.- Shirayuki tendía una sonrisa por el comentario, pero se desvaneció al ver el rostro de Zen.

\- Zen.- el chico volteo a verla; ella desvió la mirada.- Lamento haberte preocupado tanto y haberme ido sin decirle a nadie.- su voz era suave y con demostraba disculpa.

\- Bueno, cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás, nadie puede detenerle. Ni siquiera yo.-el se acercó a ella lentamente, Shirayuki pensó que la iba a besar en la frente o en las mejillas como antes, pero la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre los de ella le hizo ver sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor y si lo hacer por lo menos dime con anticipación.- Zen le dijo a ella al separarse del beso recargando su frente sobre la de ella.- Promete que lo harás.

Shirayuki le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.- Lo prometo.

Hablaron un poco después de eso y Zen recordó que aún no le entregaba el libro a Shirayuki y aunque ella ya no lo necesitaba el todo aun así quería saber el nombre de la planta que le causó tantos problemas. Ambos leyeron el libro, el nombre de la planta era _"Hermosura"._ Los chicos solo se miraron al unísono y rieron es cierto, la planta era bonita y aunque no entendían mucho acerca del nombre decidieron dejarlo para otro momento.

En ese instante solo querían gozar la compañía del otro.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. NOTA: etimologicamente la palabra "hermosura" esta formada por palabras latinas que significan "Cualidad de Bella" (en otro lado leí que era "del la ciudad hermosa" algo así). Y por eso la puese así. Alguna duda o queja haganmela saber por sus Reviews :)**

 **"Los reviews son el alimento de los escritores" o eso leí en una historia de mi amiga Risu-chan XD**

 **Besos y abrazos desde México Sam :3**


End file.
